Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled height control system which senses the ground level ahead of the harvesting components and maintains the desired height of certain of the harvesting components relative to the ground, which components include the lower leading end portion of a conveyor and a ground engaging cutter for releasing the plants from the ground. The system also includes time delay control means which preclude height adjustment of the conveyor and cutter when the wheel contacts minor undulations of the supporting surface.